10 Days
by KnightScales
Summary: As each day passes, you get closer, even if what you do is annoy her everyday. AU NatsuxErza.
1. Day 01: At Her Home

**I Don't own ****Fairy Tail. If I do Natsu and Erza would have been a couple by now, that or a tons more hints for them.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

**||KnightScales29||**

"**10 Days"**

_**Day 01: At her Home**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"What are you doing?" Erza asked bluntly with a raised eyebrow and an impatient tapping foot, arms crossed beneath her chest while boring holes straight through the intruder's head, or at least that is what she calls her pink-haired visitor.

"Apparently, I'm lying on your bed" he replied as a matter-of-factly.

Erza twitched, a vein popping on her forehead, as if she doesn't already know just exactly what the idiot's doing, she doesn't need any light shedding on the matter. "Moron, I know that!"

"Then why ask?" he query, he knows what she was meaning to ask, even if he doesn't get the most approving grades in school he doesn't consider himself to be that much of an idiot.

"What I meant was why you are here? What are you doing here?" Erza asked again, face-palming at his supposed idiocy; she had to admit that at times it was charming to see such an oblivious being but most of the times it's just plain annoying.

"Nothing, just paying you a visit is all, why? Are commoners such as myself aren't allowed in your domain?" he was joking, that's for sure the infamous grin of his is more than enough to serve as a clue to this sense of humor act.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she was really getting mad now, this intruder, who was really one of her close friends is getting her occupied when she's supposed to be minding something else, like her school work for example, something that HE was supposed to be minding too.

"Relax will you?" he chuckled, he just love messing with her, how can he not? Her reactions were as priceless as platinum or something like that; he was no good when it comes to comparing things, his ideas about similes were pretty much limited to the point where he actually can't say much that could pertain to it.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked again, the sooner she can get rid of this invasion catastrophe the sooner she will be able to concentrate on her much needed to be finished work.

"Meh" He shrugged "Those are your duties not mine"

"Your Duties too, you're a student aren't you?" she was really getting impatient with this he wasn't making it easier, he was dodging bullets here!

"Am a student, not a caring one though" he shrugged again, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit more on her bed, he knows what she was trying to do, he was trying to get rid of him and he was acting that he doesn't care when in reality he had finished his work earlier that day, why do you think he was there annoying the hell out of the red-head in the first place? He was bored, plain and simple.

"Natsu! I don't have time for this! If you don't care well I do!" Erza exclaimed trying to pull the intruder by his scarf and off the bed.

"Whoa whoa!" Natsu tried pulling his scarf back "Last time I checked, I wasn't preventing you from fulfilling your duties Princess"

"You're distracting!"

"Wasn't doing anything"

"Well, it distracts me"

"What does?"

"You, being here"

"Why? Can't take your eyes off this figure of pure handsomeness?" Natsu smirked, he wasn't being cocky, he was just fooling around and the reaction he received from her was enough entertainment to last for the next few hours.

Erza turned red, not enough to turn her hair to shame but enough to be noticeable, especially by the intruder. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? Your face says otherwise your Highness" leaning closer Natsu never removed the plastered smirk on his face.

"Enough of this!" Erza pushed him away getting the pale color of her skin back "I've too much work to attend to, if entertainment is what you seek, best you search somewhere else..like Lucy's"

"Been there, she's out shopping with Gray, why do you think I went here?" Natsu said placing both his hands within the innards of his pockets.

"Oh, so I'm only a second option?" Erza asked with irritation written all over her face while crossing her arms underneath her chest once again awaiting the answer from Natsu. This is exactly what Natsu wants her reaction to be and his getting it with a front seat ticket.

"Third actually, Gray is the second" Natsu replied turning his back at her while smirking again, that statement had probably irked her even more and Natsu just knows that the explosion is soon to happen.

"OH SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH HUH? WELL TAKE A HIKE THEN DRAGNEEL!" yup, the big explosion just occurred which is another thing that Natsu was aiming for, well his goal has been finished might as well leave before any permanent damage could happen, most likely to his body parts.

"I'll be seeing you then Princess" and with that Natsu jumped off the window to the tree and climbed down and left the perimeter of the house.

"Stupid Natsu!"

* * *

**My writing has gotten rusty! D=**

**Okay, this isn't a collection of short stories or whatnot. originally meant to be a one-shot but it got too long and such so decided to cut it by chapters, so i turned into a multi-Chaptered one instead.**

**it will go like this, each chapter will be about how they interact in a day and how closer they will get after each day until they reached the 10th day, hence the title "10 Days"**

**each chapter will be short like this one but since I planned to get a good detail about how each day goes it will be too long for a one-shot.**

**I wrote this since lately I'm inspired to make it but lost inspiration to continue my others, I will not abandoned them but for now updates to them will be hold, not really Hiatus just hold until I can finish the chapters.**

**That's all I suppose. Please Review!**

**I'll be seeing you guys..**

**Au' Revoir**


	2. Day 02: Through Text

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Its characters**

**Read, Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

**||KnightScales29||**

"**10 Days"**

_**Day 02: Through Text**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erza blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Okay make that four times. Staring at the screen of her cell phone where a message was open, it wasn't a long message it was rather short actually and it was from Natsu from all people, it's not like it's surprising to receive a text from your friend right? But Natsu isn't the type to just randomly send messages especially when the message was exactly like what Erza received.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:06 PM**_

_**Message: Can I come over?**_

Erza blinked a few more times again, making sure that she was seeing right and wasn't imagining the existence of the message, not that she imagines Natsu sending her one that is. She took a deep breath and contemplated the reasons behind the simple text.

'He might have been planning to send it to Lucy and sent it to me by accident' she thought before another theory pops in her head 'He might just want to come here and annoy me again' she remembered the event that transpired the day before and it still angers her, to think he would just barge in and prevent her from working! The nerve of that guy but then she also smiled after remembering that Natsu visited her, it might have been un-announced but still the thought of him just paying a little visit made her feel a bit happy even if he came to annoy the hell out of her the fact that he took the time to visit his friend was heartwarming and she had to admit that she enjoyed the little visit even though it ended with her ordering him to leave.

But still, she can only handle his playful manner only to a limited extent and today she has tons more work to do and distractions aren't permitted to enter her domain of thought. Hitting the 'Reply' button, Erza quickly typed out her answer.

* * *

Natsu chuckled, reading the ridiculously short answer from Erza, if you think his text was short you'd be surprised just how shorter her reply was. Natsu read the text about twenty times for the past five seconds, the two-letter answer was just simple but more than enough for him to get the hint, actually it was more of a direct approach rather than a hint.

_**From: Erza Scarlet, 3:08 PM**_

_**Message: No.**_

Natsu was laying in his bed, closing his phone and placing it on his chest while crossing his arms behind his head, he thought of a way to reply to her short message. He knows that she thinks with her short answer he won't be able to reply anymore, but Natsu was Natsu, never gives up and always finds a way to get what he wants.

Using a remote control from his bedside table Natsu turned his stereo on and turned the volume to a full blast mode. Natsu was a big fan of punk/alternative rock actually, he likes rock period.

The song was "Glory of Love" by New Found Glory the revised version of the Original song which was sung by Peter Cetera. Natsu liked it more as rock rather than its slow version but he can't say he hated it; he is also a fan of vintage music after all.

Listening to the lyrics of the song Natsu had an idea, quickly grabbing his phone and flicking it open Natsu started typing out his reply, closing the phone afterwards with a mischievous grin; he closed his eyes and continued to listen to the music.

* * *

Erza read the message she just received, a tinge of red painting her cheeks as she read it again and again and again. At first she was frustrated for Natsu wasn't leaving her alone like she wanted him to, but now she was flushed by his message.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:14 PM**_

_**Message: I want to be the man who will fight for your honor Princess ;)**_

Erza knows it was a joke, he was just trying to annoy her again, so why can't she stop being red? She decided to ignore the message and just continue on her work but it was hard for her to do so for the message kept showing itself in her head.

'_Stop thinking about it too much Erza! Focus!'_ But still she can't, oh how does he do it? How can he get to her so much with no effort at all? Erza's phone vibrated again, getting her out of her thought as she picked up the device.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:18 PM**_

_**Message: If I could then I would go wherever you will go Princess ;)**_

Erza's face just went redder than what it already was, slamming her phone shut and tossing it at her bed she focused her gaze at the work before her.

'_Focus! He doesn't mean any of those messages plus, both were taken from a song right?' _Erza of course like any other person, listens to music and it just so happens to be that she too is a fan of the same music genre.

Erza started to scribble down on her paper, although her mind was still a bit dazed by the corny yet enticing messages from Natsu, she decided that she really need to get her mind occupied by something else, most probably her work. A few minutes later, she had finally completely forgotten about the messages or perhaps she just indulged herself in her work completely to even worry herself with those messages.

Just when she thinks she finally got rid of him for the day her phone once again vibrated, ignoring at first Erza continued her work, but her desire to read the message got the best of her as she stood up and crudely grabbed her phone from the bed, opening it and reading his new message.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:27 PM**_

_**Message: Here I go, scream my lungs out, trying to get to you Princess :)**_

And her mind got jumbled up again, she was frustrated because he still won't quit and flushed because of his messages. She couldn't take it anymore; she pressed reply and aggressively typed out her answer.

* * *

Natsu flinched at the sudden vibration of his phone, it was still placed on his chest so he can feel it. Opening his phone Natsu saw a message from her, and here he thought she was capable of completely ignoring him, he thought wrong.

_**From: Erza Scarlet, 3:29 PM**_

_**Message: Can you get anymore cornier than this? Honestly, stop disturbing me!**_

Natsu smirked then chuckled before pressing the reply button and quickly typing out his message.

* * *

Erza was actually waiting for his response, not that she was really expecting it to come or anything but then again, you never know. Her phone vibrated and she didn't delay herself from opening the message.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:31 PM**_

_**Message: I thought they were pretty romantic actually, you didn't like them? Sad~**_

Hitting reply. Aggressively typing. Sending.

* * *

Flicking Open. Reading then chuckling.

_**From: Erza Scarlet, 3:33 PM**_

_**Message: Romantic? Those lines were from songs. How can something that doesn't mean anything be romantic?**_

Hitting the reply button. Typing his answer. Pressing send.

* * *

Opening the message. Getting red.

_**From Natsu Dragneel, 3:35 PM**_

_**Message: Hey! So what if they're from songs? Whoever said I didn't mean any of it? ;)**_

Reply. Flushed. Type. Still Flushed. Send .FLUSHED.

* * *

Opening message. Reading.

_**From Erza Scarlet, 3:37 PM**_

_**Message: Don't give me that! Now stop bothering me! I have so many things that need to be done!**_

Reply. Smirk. Type. Smirk. Send. SMIRK.

* * *

Open. Read. Meh, the usual. Oh wait here's one! REALLY REALLY RED.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:39 PM**_

_**Message: It hurts me that you say I'm a bother, open your heart and feel the emotions I sent you through those messages ;).**_

Reply. Tomato. Type. Tomato. Send. TOMATO!.

* * *

Natsu chuckled and smirked again, well he thinks he had finally made her snap.

_**From: Erza Scarlet, 3:41 PM**_

_**Message: Enough! Stop texting me! I'm busy Dragneel!**_

With the smirk not leaving his face, he typed out his last text to her for the day, he had once again accomplished his mission.

* * *

Erza opened the new message and her face just turned redder than before, she grunted throwing the phone at her bed before going inside the bathroom to wash her heated face while muttering a few words.

"Stupid Natsu, I hate him!"

_Or does she?_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel, 3:44 PM**_

_**Message: Alright, alright keep your shirt on, or not ;) kidding! But fine I'll stop, don't over work yourself, might lose that pretty face of yours, catch ya later Princess ;) Hugs and kisses! ;)**_

* * *

_**Yeah. chapter 2 Down *Claps***_

_**Now for Chapter 3! Wonder how that one will go *Thinks***_

_**Okay, I really don't have much to say ._. Oh well, better leave that blabbering when I have something to blabber on about, so maybe on chapter 3 Lol.**_

_**Anywaym you guys know the drill, no need to explain right?**_

_**Review :D will be greatly appreciated.**_

**_Au' Revoir_**

**_~KS_**


End file.
